First Sight
by jagwriter78
Summary: Falling in love never had been easy for Olivia Dunham.


**Title:** First Sight  
**Summary: **Falling in love never had been easy for Olivia Dunham.  
**Author's Note:** Can I just say Marionette utterly and completely broke me? I needed some happy!Liv fic of sorts, so this one came about. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Falling in love never had been easy for Olivia Dunham. For her, love at first sight was a concept that, if at all, only existed in movies. She had never experienced it, not one single moment, whether it was a stranger in the street, someone in a restaurant or in a store... she had never gotten that immediate rush of butterflies in her stomach. It hadn't been like that with anyone, not with John and not with Peter.

When she had met John, he had been nothing more than the guy showing her the ropes. She'd been the rookie on the team, the blonde girl that no one ever listened to. John had been hard on her in the beginning, and most of the days, Olivia had to prove herself to him again and again and again. Charlie had always assured her that he was just trying to train her well for what still lay ahead of her. And that one day, she would be thankful for all his drilling, all his questioning, all his doubting. Now, thinking back to that, Charlie had been right in so many ways. John had been good for her, as a partner and as a friend. Somewhere along the line, she couldn't even remember when, she had fallen for him. And when she had finally been able to tell him, had been able to open up and let go, he had broken her heart.

When she had met Peter, she immediately knew he was going to be a big pain in the ass. Time and time again, she had been proven so right. But time and again, she had also learned that he was the one person she could always rely on. At first, he had been like the big brother she'd never had but had always wanted. And for that, she loved him. It wasn't until he was gone that she fully realized that she didn't just love him but that she had fallen in love. When she had found him on the other side, she'd been the first one to say it this time. That he belonged with her. And from that moment on, things had gone so wrong. In the end, he broke her heart. Just like John.

But when she was introduced to Lucas, everything had been different. The moment she had laid eyes on him for the first time, she had noticed that indeed, there had been that little thing called love at first sight. It just had evaded her all this time. She still didn't quite know what it was about him that was so special. Maybe it was his blue eyes that constantly glimmered with such an innocence. Or maybe it was his sweet and charming smile that always made her feel so special, so loved. Every time she was near him, she could feel his unconditional love for her. She knew that Luke would never judge her for her past or what she had done because Luke loved her just the way she was. There was nothing in this world that could ever change the way he felt about her.

Tonight, she was reminded again how lucky she was to have him in her life. His body was tightly pressed against hers as they lay in the darkness. She could feel his lips against her bare skin, his breathing shallow and even as he slept soundly. With Luke, everything was so different. She still remembered the first time she had shared a bed with him like it was yesterday. The nagging feeling inside her, wondering if it was the right thing to bring him into her bed, had soon been replaced by that warm, fuzzy feeling of love and trust. In that very instant she had known that with Luke, it was going to be forever. Often, she lay awake at night, just watching him sleeping next to her, savoring the moments of complete solitude she had with him. His fingers tightly wrapped around a strand of her long blonde hair, his head resting against her shoulder, that was the way he loved to sleep. Close to her body, close to her, enjoying the warmth and comfort she had to offer.

She felt the nuzzle of a nose in the crook of her neck, lips tenderly caressing her skin, arms wrapping around her tightly, pulling her body close to his. "You think he can sleep in his own bed tonight?" His voice was a mere whisper in her ear as she quietly shook her head. Instinctively, she pulled Luke's tiny body closer to hers, cradling him in her arms and inhaling his sweet scent as Peter's hand came to rest on the baby's back. This was how life was supposed to be. This was love.


End file.
